Talk:Uncle Jack
performer thumb|300px What's the source for Bill as Jack? From the credits, I'm assuming it was John Kennedy. He sounds a bit like Bill's laugh for Louie, but I think that's just a decision to make him sound like the character's brother. —Scott (talk) 23:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :He's heard a brief while longer in this version, around the 10:27 mark. - Oscarfan 23:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It's still a very small amount, but a little bit more than the special. And yeah, he does sound like Bill. But I wouldn't rule out John K trying to sound like him on purpose. Why else would he be credited so prominently in the credits? —Scott (talk) 00:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, Kennedy's billing is easily explained. It's annoying that they divided the credits like that, but first there's the whole slew which cover the Katie Couric interviews, segments with Elmo and Jessie and real families, and so on. Then for the "street story," for which even the "talking head" bits with the characters seem to have been done separately and earlier (in fact, being the kind of guy I am, I checked the credits first before watching the special, so I thought, "Wait, no credit for Louie etc." and then realized what they'd done). So instead the credits suggest that Kennedy was right-handing for Elmo, Jessie (or "Jesse," which strikes me as a typo, but there you go), or both, since the "Sesame Street story" portions have separate credits (including director Kevin Clash, production design, etc). That obviously doesn't preclude his involvement in the other segments, since obviously Kevin Clash and Leslie Carrara were in both as well, but it could also be, say, Matt Vogel (he says, theorizing without having listened closely) and that's assuming that the brief vocalizations weren't looped over someone else (in which case even the female puppeteers credited are possibles, but I doubt it). That divided credit thing (with obvious overlaps, like Christine Ferraro apparently scripting everything) really just adds confusion. The easiest way to check, of course, is to e-mail, since we have contact info for both Messrs. Kennedy and Vogel, and whether either of them actually played the part, they both worked on the special and would be in a good position to tell us who did. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Uncle Jack sounds an awful lot like Johnny Fiama in that clip. I'd say it's Bill. Though, I agree, it'd be nice to hear it officially. --Justin 03:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Jack at 0:15 Is that Jack at the 15 second marker, or his wife? -- Zanimum 13:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Looks more like his wife to me. ---- Jesse (talk) 20:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Never mind. Now we have a picture of Jill, Jack's wife, and it looks nothing like her. Maybe it was Jack before he left. ---- Jesse (talk) 22:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Cause of Death? How did Uncle Jack die? BNSF1995, Alive since 1995 02:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC)